Your Lie In April Alternate Ending: Heart's Keys
by Lachie H
Summary: It was the best perfomance on piano ever played. It brought life to somebody. It brought life to his love. He brought Kaori back to the living ... back to him. Now they can live together. Your Lie In April Happy Ending.
1. Chapter 1

His heart beating faster as he ran. He ran crying on that stage like he did that day years ago.

The sound of the last note still ringing in the auditorium. Everybody was shocked at the emotion in the song such a young boy had played.

He had ran off the stage without even bowing not giving them time to apluad.

He ran down the halls out the door and down the street.

He didn't care about anything exceopt Kaori and getting to that hospital.

Kaori's parents were crying in the lobby when Kousei burst in tears flowing. He opened the doors and was about to run to the nurse but he saw Kaori's parents standing there crying.

He felt like he's whole world came crashing down. He slowly started to walk towards them when a nurse came running down the hall.

"Mr and Mrs Miyazono!"

She stopped and put her hands on her knees panting. She looked up with a slight smile.

"Her heart just started beating again! Its a miracle!"

Kousei started to smile as him and Kaori's parents ran after the nurse.

*Maybe just maybe. We'll be able to play together again ... Kaori.*

The nurse stopped outside the surgery room.

"Can we go in?" Asked Mrs Miyazono.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait out here to the surgery is done."

She nodded.

The nurse smiled at them before going back in the room.

Kousei was the happiest he had ever been. He was going to see his only love again.

He sat on a bench staring at the clock on the wall.

The hands slowly moving around and around.

The tick of the clock mesmerizing. Not paying attention to anything else.

He didn't know how long he sat there waiting but it didn't matter. He just wanted to see her again.

The surgery light went green and the doors opened breaking his trance. He looked at the doors the doctor was standing there smiling.

"The surgery was a massive success!"

Her parents started crying again. But this time it was happy tears.

Kousei started grinng.

"Now this hasn't completly cured her disease. But this should aleast give her another 50 years."

Her parents nodded.

*I'll die with her then* Kousei thought to himself.

"You can go and see her now if you want. She should be awake in a couple hours."

Kousei stood up and walked through the doors with her parents. He saw a few doctors cleaning up and there in the middle of the room was a bed with her just sleeping peacfully. He walked over to her bed. *She looks so adorable when she sleeps.* He thought to himself.

He then remembered when they first met and how she almost killed him.

He chuckled to himself at how different she was.

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi guys what did you think of the first chapter? I hoped you liked it. =)**

 **Please share this story cause I really want to continue this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaori groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. The light stinging her eyes. She looked around . She was in her hospital room. She then noticed something warm on her hand. She looked over and there was Kousei sitting in a chair eyes shut, mouth open snoring. She laughed at adorable he looked. She blushed as he was holding her hand.

She then just got a evil idea. She took one of the daisys out of the vase near her bed which was a bit hard to do since Kousie was holding her hand. She slowly started to put it in his mouth giggling. It touch the back of his throat and he jumped and started coffing out white pedals. She started laughing.

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

She laughed more.

"Holding my hand without permission."

"Come on really?"

He finally finished coughing and sat back down.

Then he remembered why he was here.

"Your Awake!"

He quickly took out his phone and started dialing her parents number.

"Of course I'm awake dummy!"

As he was talking on the phone she looked out the window.

*How much time did the surgery give me?*

*Do I have time to tell him how I feel?*

She looked at him as he put away he's phone and smiled at her.

"Umm Kousei?"

"Yeah"

"Did the doctors say how much time I have?"

She moved over so he could sit on her bed.

He beamed at her.

"They said atleast another 50 years."

She smiled.

"Thats enough time then."

"Enough time to do what?"

"This"

She sat up and kissed him.

He's eyes opened wide in shock.

She pulled away and laid back down on her bed blushing.

He froze.

Does she like me?

She started to frown.

"Its okay if you just want to be friends... "

She looked down.

"Do you like me Kaori?"

"No"

He was confused. She just kissed him yet she doesn't like him.

"I dont like you ... i ... I love you"

He was shocked. She loved him?

He turned to face her. He put his hand on her chin and brought her face up to look at him.

He brought his face up to hers and kissed her. Her eyes teary. He pulled away grinning.

"I dont like you either."

"I just love you."

She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Hey you stole that from me."

Kousei Chuckled.

"I don't know what your talking about..."

She hit him on the shoulder and laughed.

He took her hand in his.

They both blushed.

"Kousei?"

"Yeah"

"Did you perform?"

"Yes.."

"And to be honest I don't think I'll be able to play like that again..."

"Why?"

"While I was playing I thought you died. It made me so depressed. I dont think I could put that into a song ever again."

She gave him a sad smile.

"Its nice to know you cared Kousei."

He smiled at her.

"Of cause I cared."

She hugged him and pulled him down next to her on the bed.

Blushing he hugged her.

She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

They lay there for a few minutes before the door opened and a nurse came in.

When they saw someone entered the room they started blushing crimson and split apart.

Kousei quickly jumped up and sat in his chair and acted like nothing happened while Kaori just lay on the bed with her eyes shut blushing.

The nurse laughed at the two.

"I just came to say you will be released in 5 days."

Kousei grinned while Kaori jumped up and flew out her arms.

"Yay!"

The nurse smiled and walked out.

"Continue what you were doing. Just don't do anything inaporopiate."

They both jumped and started blushing a deeper red if thats possible.

Kaori pulled the covers over her head and groaned.

The nurse laughed at their reactions and closed the door and walked away.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys just finished this chapter.**

 **I know its short and sorry about that. I'm gonna try and make them longer. :p**

 **If you have any suggestions for this story please leave them in the comments and I'll make sure to read them.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaori pulled the covers off and sighed.

"I need some fresh air."

"Kousei can you help me up?"

"Sure"

He got up and walked over.

She tried climb onto his back but she was still to weak to pull herself up.

"Hmf"

She flopped back down onto the bed and crossed her arms.

Kousei laughed and just picked her up.

Kaori was blushing.

"Whats wrong?"

"Look how you picked me up you dummy

Kousei was confused.!"

He realized he had picked her up bridal style.

He's cheeks started to turn red.

"O-oh um sorry ... Do you want me to put you down?"

"Its fine. Anyway you'll be carrying me for real like this one day."

He started to turn a deeper red.

She giggled.

"I'm just teasing Kousei."

She put her arms around his neck making them both blush.

She leant up kissed him. Both of them forgetting Kousei had called her parents earlier. It was to late now.

The door opened and her parents walked in while they were in the middle kissing.

"Hey honey how are you fee-"

Her mother was cut off as she saw the scene infront of her.

If they thought their incident with the nurse earlier was embarrasing this was way worse!

They quickly broke apart. Staring at her parents wide eyed blushing.

Kousei looked at her mother then at her father who was steaming.

Her mother was the first to say something.

"Oh how cute!"

"My daughters all grown up!"

"MOM!" Kaori yelled almost fainting from embarresment.

She hid her crimson face in Kousei's chest.

"Looks like I won't have to wait long for grandkids."

Kousei now felt like fainting.

"MOM PLEASE!"

Her father now looked like he was gonna explode.

Kousei started to fear for his life. He would be hiding under the bed in fear if he wasn't holding her.

He didn't know how long he would last agaisnt her father. He only tried lifting weights once before and lets just say he ended up paying the doctor a visit.

"It's good to see your well Kaori. We'll come back later so you can continue whatever you were doing." Her mother said while dragging a fuming father out of the room and closing the door.

She opened the door once more.

"Just make sure to use protection for a year or two."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! PLEASE STOP!" Kaori yelled jumping up and slamming the door shut.

You could hear her mum laughing as she walked away and her father screaming something about her daughters innocence.

"Oh my lord save me." Kaori said as she crawled under her bed in embarressment.

Kousei crawled under the bed as well and they had a mental break down together.

"My mum is evil." Kaori said as she cried.

"I dont think I want to have kids now." Just him saying this made them more embarresed.

They ended up falling asleep under the bed crying together.

Author Note:

Hey! So another chapter done. Sorry its also short. Pore Kousei and Kaori the embarresment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Skip: 5 days...**

Kousei woke up earlier so he could be there as soon as she was released.

He was so happy. Yesterday he coudn't even focus in school.

He opened his front door and took a step outside. He was blasted with freezing air.

He slammed the door shut.

He quickly grabbed a coat put it on.

*I better bring one for Kaori* He thought as he grabbed one that was too small for him.

He opened the door and walked down the street hugging him self.

*Why is it so cold?* He thought.

He stopped outside the Miyazono bakery.

*I should get her some Canneles*

He walked into the bakery instantly regretting it when her dad started death staring him.

He's eyes red like a bull.

Her dad picked up a rolling pin and jumped over the counter at him!

"Please nothing happened! I promise!" Kousei said waving his hands infront of him.

Her dad landed in front of him and bent down.

He stared Kousei in the eyes.

"Do you promise?"

Kousei nodded his head quickly.

Her dad sighed walked back behind the counter and finished making the chocolate cake he was working on.

Kousei sighed in relief.

"What's all the noise out here?!" Her mom asked coming out from deep in the kitchen.

"Oh Kousei its nice to see you. What would you like?"

"Umm I was wondering if I could have some Canneles for Kaori?"

"Of course you can. Its sweet of your thinking of Kaori." Her mom said going back into the kitchen.

Kousei blushed.

"Are you going to see Kaori's release?" Kousei asked looking around the bakery.

"Yeah we're about to."

"Here are the Canneles." Her mum said putting them on the counter.

"How much are they?" Kousei taking out his wallet.

"Oh you don't have to pay anything."

"Wait what? I insist on paying."

"No its fine. Its thanks for taking care of our daughter." Her mother said smiling putting them in his hands.

"Th-thank you." Kousei said taking them.

Her dad came out of the kitchen with a coat.

"Okay dear lets go."

"Okay" Her mother said locking up the cash register and taking off her apron and putting it on the table.

The three of them walked out of the bakery. Her father put up the closed sign and locked the door and stuffed the keys in his pocket. They walked down the street towards the hospital.

Kousei was deep in thought and almost tripped 4 times.

*I wonder how long it will take Kaori to fully recover?"

*Is she going to be alright in this cold?"

*Is there any side effects of the surgery?*

While he was thinking he didn't notice the glass doors in front of him. He walked straight into them. His head thumping on the glass.

"Ouch" He said clutching his head.

He notice everyone inside was looking at him.

He looked behind him and her mother was stiffling laugh.

He started to blush in embarresment and just dropped his head.

Her father opened the doors and they walked in.

"We're here to see Kaori Miyazono" Her father asked the receptionist.

She typed something into her computer.

"Ah yes. Do you know where her room is?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Kousei knocked on her door.

"Come in!" He heard her cheeful voice say.

He opened the door and walked to her bed.

"Hi" Kousei said smiling.

"Hi" She said grinning.

"Can you sit down? Your towering over me!" She laughed.

He chuckled and sat down in the chair.

She then looked over at parents.

"Hi mum, dad." She smiled.

"Hi sweetie." Her mother said smiling.

Her mother walked over and held her daughters hand.

A nurse opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Ms Kaori Miyazono your free to leave now."

"YAY!" Kaori jumped up in her bed.

Her father laughed and Kousei chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Kousei handed Kaori the Canneles.

"I got you some Canneles."

"Yum!" Kaori opened the bag and started gulping them.

Kousei smiled.

She popped the last one in her mouth and scrunched up the bag and put it in her pocket.

"Mmmm"

"Can you help me up?" Kaori asked.

Her mum and Kousei helped her out of bed and up onto her feet.

"Can you walk?" Kousei asked.

"I think so..." She took a couple steps but started to fall back.

Kousei quickly grabbed her and stopped her from falling.

"Maybe I cant."

"Maybe not." He chuckled.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kousei asked?

"Piggy back?" Kaori asked giving Kousei puppy dog eyes.

Kousei laughed.

"Fine."

He turned around and she jumped on his back.

"Onward steed!" She yelled pointing at the door.

Kousei chuckled.

"Am I a horse now?"

"Well you look like one."

"Hey!" Kousei complained.

Kaori laughed.

He smiled and opened the door and started jogging down the hall.

"You've gotten heavier."

Kaori wacked him on the head making Kousei laugh.

Kousei laughed as walked into the lobby.

People were staring at the couple making them a bit embarresed.

Her parents signed paper work with the receptionist for Kaori's release.

"Okay we can go now." Her father said walking over.

Kousei opened the door and they walked outside.

"Argh! Its soo cold!" Kaori yelled hugging Kousei tightly.

"I brought you this." Kousei said giving Kaori the coat.

"Ooo so warm." She said as she put it on.

"Thank youu!" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They both blushed a little.

"Oh how cute. They're definitetly getting married soon." Her mother said smiling.

This made them both blush.

"Mom! Thats still years away!" Kaori groaned.

They now both blushed a deeper red at what Kaori said.

"Not that I'm saying we are getting married!" Kaori said waving her hands.

Kousei turned his head and looked at her looking hurt.

"I didn't say I woudn't marry you Kousei!" Kaori said waving her hands again.

"I just .. ughhhhh" She just dropped her head in defeat making them all laugh.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter is bad and I'm sorry!**

 **I kind of feel ughhhh about this chapter. Also I made this one longer and I'll try to do the same with future chapters. Again so sorry! :P Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubaki , Watari , Kousei and Kaori sat sweating in the hot car. To celebrate Kaori's release her parents had decided take them all to the beach. (Note: Watari and Tsubaki dont know about their Kaori's and Kousei's relationship... yet) They had to rent a van to fit them all. The van was old rusty and had no air conditioning. They were all shocked at how it was freezing just last week and now it was cooking them alive! As they turned the corner the beach came into view not to far away. They were now driving along the water with the cool sea air filling up the car. Surprisingly there was barely on the beach. They all jumped out of the car.

"Yay!" Kaori said as she ran onto the warm sand. Kousei following while her parents , Watari and Tsubaki unpacked towels and chairs from the van.

Kaori was doing a sprint towards the water.

"Umm Kaori don't you think you should take it easy? I mean you were only released a week ago." Kousei asked her.

"No way!"

Kousei sweat dropped.

Kaori stopped at the waters edge as some water washed over her feet.

She quickly turned around and kicked some of the water at Kousei who was standing behind her.

"Hey! You made my clothes wet!" Kousei pouted looking down at his now wet shirt.

Kaori giggled.

"Do you need a kiss to make it better?" Kaori laughed.

"Maybe." Kousei said grinning.

*When was Kousei ever this confident?* Kaori thought to herself.

Kousei started to walk towards her. Kaori put her arms out to hug him but Instead he ran behind her and kicked alot of water at her drenching her clothes.

"Hey that was a dirty trick!" Kaori said as she turned around looking annoyed.

This made Kousei chuckle.

"All is fair in love and war." Kousei grinned.

It was now Kaori's turn to pout.

Kousie gave her a hug.

"No fair." Kaori said as they walked back up to where Tsubaki and Watari were setting up the chairs

 **Author Note: I'm soo sorry but half way through writing this I had to go do something but I really wanted to post this today so thats why this is soo short. Sorry! It will probably be ridden with errors cause I havent had time to edit. sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

Her mum and dad collapsed into their chairs as Tsubaki chased Watari down the beach with a pool noodle. Kaori was getting her towel out of the car. Kousei started to take his t-shirt off but he noticed Kaori was staring and blushing.

"What?"

"Oh its just I umm." Kaori said looking down twidling her thumbs.

Kousei caught on and started blushing.

"Well i .. I .. umm. It shouldn't matter since I'm a boy right?"

"I guess.. Its still embarrasing tho." Kaori said looking down.

Kousei sighed and just decided to get it other and done with. He quickly took off his shirt and put in the van.

Kaori was a bit taken back by how big his abs were.

She now started blushing more.

"Do you happen to work out at all?" Kaori asked.

"No. Why?"

"Oh no reason."

Then Kaori realised she had to take her shirt of too. Now of course she had her bikini on underneath but still. She now started blushing a deep red.

Kousei just stared at her clueless.

"H- Hey! Stop staring!" Kaori said making Kousei quickly turn away.

She quickly turn of shirt and threw it in the van blushing. Watari came running at them with a angry Tsubaki chasing after him. He quickly dived behind Kousei.

"Save me please Kousei she's gone mad!" Watari said peeking out from behind Kousei at the steaming Tsubaki who was holding the pool noodle above her head.

"Let me at him Kousei!" Tsubaki said staring at Watari.

"U-ugh umm I don't know." Kousei said nervously.

"I'll take you down too if you don't move." Tsubaki slightly raised the pool noodle above her head.

"What did Watari even do?" Kaori asked Tsubaki as she walked up to her.

"He's a PERVERT!"

"I just said you have nice muscles!" Watari yelled.

Kaori and Kousei looked and noticed the biceps on her arms.

"That's it your DEAD!" Tsubaki screamed running at Watari.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Watari said as he tried to run away.

Tsubaki ran and jumped on top of him tackling him to the ground. She sat on top of his back wacking him with the pool noodle.

Kousei and Kaori just stared at them sweat dropping

"Say your sorry!" Tsubaki yelled through gritted teeth.

"I'm Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

She gave him one last hard wack.

"Fine." Tsubaki grunted getting of him and stood up.

Watari groaned in pain as he stood up.

"brutal" Watari whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Tsubaki stared at him.

"Nothing!" Watari said quickly.

"Come on lets go swimming already!" Kaori said happily as she ran towards the water.

"Yeah" Watari said as they followed her.

The four of them ran into the water.

The water going up to their chests.

Kaori dived through the wave.

She burst out of the water and floated on her back.

"The water is so nice today!"

Kousei laughed and started doing laps while Watari and Tsubaki were lets just say enthusiastically "Debating" what sport is better.

Kousei noticed Kaori was just floating there looking at the sky and he got a idea.

He dived under the water and swam towards and under Kaori.

He put his hands on her sides and started tickling her.

He heard scream and start laughing.

She started squrming trying to get away.

"Hey! Stop it!" She laughed.

He chuckled and ran out of breath. He burst out of the water laughing.

"Kousei!" Kaori said splashing him in the face which only made him laugh more.

He splashed her back and turned around. He started swimming away quickly.

"Hey!" Kaori said as she started swimming after him splashing him.

"Get back here!"

He turned around and started splashing back again.

"You can never beat me!" Kousei said as he sent another big splash her way.

"Never say never!"

She brought her hand back to splash him. He quickly dived down under the water to take cover.

He swam towards her legs and grabbed them making her lose her balance. She fell into the water on her back making a splash.

He stood up in the water laughing.

She just floated there pouting.

"Do I win?" Kousei asked grinning.

"Fine." Kaori said crossing her arms.

"Can you carry me out of the water please? I'm kinda tired." She blushed.

He smiled and picked her up and started walking out of the water.

She snuggled into his chest as he carried her.

Making him blush.

He walked up the sand towards the chairs where her mother was reading a book and her dad sleeping.

"Hows the water kids?" Kaori's mother asked putting her book down.

"Great!" Kaori said as Kousei put her down on a log that had been washed up on to the beach.

Kousei walked over to the Icebox and opened it.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked Kaori.

"Lemonade please."

He grabbed her a Lemonade and a Ice Tea for himself. He handed her the Lemonade and sat down beside her on the log.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said smiling.

...

"Hey Kousei?"

"Yeah."

"What are we? Like I love you and you say the same but... Are we girlfriend and boyfriend? Are we dating? Or... just friends..." She looked down.

Kousei moved closer to her and rapped is arm around her.

She rested her head on shoulder.

"We can be whatever you want." Kousei said smiling down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

She leaned up and closed her eyes.

He closed he's eyes as well and leaned down. As they were kissing they didn't notice their two best friends walking up to them.

"Well well well. Looks like Kousei has become quite the lady's man." Watari said smirking as he walked over holding a soda in his hand.

They broke apart blushing a deep red.

Tsubaki who was with him smacked on the back of the head.

"Leave them be Watari." Tsubaki said sighing.

The two friends sat done beside the couple on the log.

They sat there watching the sun set over the water.

Kaori rested her head on Kousei's shoulder and sighed.

Kousei looked over and saw Tsubaki's eyes slowly closing. She started to sway as she lost consciousness and fell onto Watari's shoulder.

Watari laughed and put her arm around her.

"She's gonna kill you when she wakes up you know." Kousei said making Watari chuckle.

"I know"

Author's Note:

Super sorry about the last chapter! It was bad I might go back a rewrite... Anyway here is the new chapter. Plz forgive.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Note:**

 **Hey! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a bit. I'm sorry. Also I'm writing this before I write the chapter so I don't know if its gonna be bad or not. Sorry if its junk. :p**

 **1 Day Later:**

 **Kaori's Pov:**

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Have a good day honey!"

The little bell dinged as I opened the door and walked out.

*It's such a nice day!*

I started to walk down the road to school.

 **Kousei's Pov:**

I walked through the school gates and looked around.

"huh"

Nobody else is here except for the staff.

I looked down at my watch.

6:30

*I didn't think I was early.*

"Well I'm here now..." I said to my self as I opened the door and walked in.

I put my stuff in my locker and walked around.

I found the music room.

I opened the door and looked in at the that old faithful piano and smiled.

I brushed some dust off the top of the black piano and sat down on the seat.

*The white and black keys layed out infront of me. Like tiles on a chess board. Each black and white tile having its own part in the game. Each key have its very own important part in the song. The tiles helping the pieces complete the game. The keys helping to show emotions.

They're very similar if you think about it. But to me these keys hold more emotion then anything else.

They're the reason I met my first and only love. The keys on the piano have my mother's soul in them. They helped push me through life. I want to pass away at the piano with Kaori. To me a piano's keys are beautiful... *

I moved my hands onto the keys..and played.

 **Kaori's Pov:**

As I walked through the school gates I heard a piano playing.

*Its coming from the music room.*

I walked down the hall towards the music room.

*Its Ballade No. 1 in G minor, Op. 23!*

*This is what Kousei played at the competition.*

*Its beautiful!*

*This has to be Kousei but.. I didnt know he was this good!*

As I turned the corner I saw the music room down the hall and students were standing all around the door.

I pushed through the students and into the room.

Watari and Tsubaki were here as well leaning up agaisnt the wall.

I looked over at the piano and sure enough Kousei was there playing his heart out.

I dont think he knew anybody else was here as he kept his head down.

Nobody said anything as they were staring in aw.

I took my back pack off my back and opened it.

I took out my violin.

I had brought my violin only to play in lunch break but its a good thing I brought it.

I brought the bow up...

 **Kousei's Pov:**

As I was playing I heard the sound of violin.

I looked up and there was Kaori with violin smiling.

I smiled and looked around and saw everybody else had arrived.

I saw Kaori bring the bow up...

*Oh nooo! I'm not ready to play fast!*

She brought the bow up and striked it down quickly on the strings.

I quickly sped up my playing to meet her.

I heard some body gasp as the feel of the song immediately went from sad to fast and joyful.

We played smiling at each other for how long I dont know.

The big finish came and I released the last key.

I slumped tired and sweating. But also happy.

I looked over at Kaori who was also sweating.

I heard some clapping behind me.

Then more clapping and cheering.

We both turned to look at the door where I think almost the whole school was clapping and cheering.

We both blushed at the applause.

 **No One's Pov:**

Watari was whistling and Tsubaki was cheering and clapping.

Kousei stood up rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaori put her violin back in her backpack and walked over to Kousei.

"Most of the school is here so it might be a good time to announce it." Kaori whispered to Kousei.

"Announce what?" Kousei was confused.

She blushed a deep red and grabbed his hand. She pulled him in and kissed him on the lips.

He's eyes opened wide and he blushed a deep crimson.

She pulled away blushing crimsom.

A few of the boys whistled.

"Way to go Kousei!" One of the boys cheered.

Watari and Tsubaki smiled at them.

 **Note:**

 **Sorry but I forgot to edit the chapter before posting it! Anybody who read this before I remembered and edited it, Im SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Day Later:**

Kousei walked to school.

He was looking down and didn't notice the lamp post in front of him. He walked straight into it and hit his head on metal pole making it ring.

He fell back on the ground clutching his head.

"Owww! Stupid lamp pole."

He heard laughing behind him.

He spun around and Kaori was standing there giggling.

"Can you help me up please?" He held out his hand

Kaori laughed.

"Sure"

She pulled him onto his feet.

"Thanks."

She tried to let go but he kept holding her hand.

He smirked.

"Oi! That's sneaky!" She said hitting him on the back of his head.

He chuckled.

They turned the corner and saw the school in front of them.

They stopped in front of the school and both gasped.

Somebody had put pink streamers all over the school gate and a picture of them holding hands.

They both blushed.

"Who got the picture!?" Kaori said.

"hmmmm... Weird." Kousei said as they walked walked through the gate.

Kousei opened the door and they walked in.

Everybody was putting their stuff in their lockers.

The school was covered in posters saying "Kousei And Kaori Are The Musical Couple!" and a picture of when they played together the other day.

Somebody had also apparently recorded their playing and had it on the school radio constantly.

Everybody turned to them making them blush.

One of the girls said "Hey look they're holding hands!"

"The rumours are true!" A boy said.

They quickly separated and went to their lockers and put their bags in them.

Watari walked over to Kousei as he closed his locker.

"Do you like the decorations?" Watari asked him smirking.

Kousei's eyes widened!

"It was you!?"

Watari laughed.

"Tsubaki helped too."

Kousei face palmed.

"Why?" He groaned.

He laughed. "We just wanted to make sure everyone knew."

Kousei grumbled and trudged through the group of students and around the corner.

He stopped once more.

"Kaori come here quick!" He yelled.

She ran around the corner to Kousei and stopped as well.

There was a massive poster on the wall saying. "The Musical Couple Will Be Performing Tonight At 6:00 PM In The Auditorium!"

"Tonight?! We don't have time to practice. We don't even have a song to play!" Kaori groaned.

"Waatarii! TSUBAKI!" Kousei yelled running back around the corner.

"Tsubaki run!" Watari yelled as he and Tsubaki did a sprint out the door and across the school grounds.

Of course he didn't catch them but he did well for pianist.

He slumped down against a tree panting.

He groaned.

*Me and Kaori are going to have to take the day of school to practice.* He thought to himself.

*I wonder what song...?* He closed his eyes.

 **Author Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry its so short. Also I actually don't know what song they should play so can you plz leave some suggestions in the comments/review thingy.**

 **Thanks! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**That Night:**

Kousei's heart was beating fast.

He stood behind the curtains in the audatorium.

He could hear the crowd cheering for them.

They only had barely played the song in practice and it was pretty pore.

*I dont think I can do this! This to hard... *

He felt somebody put a hand on his shoulder...

It was Kaori... She gave him a encuroging smile and rubbed his shoulder.

"You ready to do this?"

Kousei nodded.

"Lets blow em away!" She yelled as she ran on stage.

He laughed and followed her on.

 **:Since nobody decided to suggest a song.. *Cough* *Cough* Yes I'm talking about you reader! I just picked one.:**

Kousei sat down at his piano as Kaori positioned her violin.

*Since we didn't have that much time to practice we decided to pick a easy song that everyone will know. Hikaru Nara!*

Kaori drew her bow and played the first notes.

Kousei joined in with his piano after a few seconds.

They were surprised when the audience sang along.

*The corus is about to start!* Kousei quickly moved his hands.

The piano keys hit hard but sounded perfect.

Every one in the crowd was singing the corus so loud the people a few streets away could hear it!

...

The song was about to end.

The last key was and the violin crept into silence.

There was a few moments of silence.. Then a standing ovation!

The crowd cheered and whistled!

They bowed and smiled at each other as they walked off stage.

When they were behind the curtain Kaori jumped on Kousei's back and cheered.

"Yeah!"

Kaori jumped off Kousei's back as her mom came running down the hall and grabbed her in a big hug.

Kousei's laughed and smiled.

"Honey that was amazing! And Kousei your playing was great!"

"Honestly I think you should both get married now and play around the world as a performing couple!"

Her mum said pulling away from Kaori.

They both blushed a little and Her dad looked a little annoyed.

"Hey Kaori I got some Caneles , Netflix and tea at my house to celebrate a success. Do you wanna come?"

She turned to her parents. Her father was about to object before her mother interupted.

"Sure go ahead honey!"

"Yay! Thanks Mom!"

They said goodbye to her parents and walked down the hall hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Kousei opened the door for Kaori and they walked out into the cold night.

The chilly air washing over them.

Kaori shivered and huddled up to Kousei as they walk down the road to his house.

"Soo cold!"

Kousei took off his coat and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" She said smiling at him.

They watched the cars whizzed by as they walked.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" Kaori pointed.

Kousei looked up and saw it go over their heads.

"Quick make a wish!" Kaori said shaking him.

He chuckled.

"Hmmm. I wish to spend the rest of my life till I die with Kaori Miyazono!" He looked down at Kaori.

She blushed and hit him on the arm.

"You dummy! You just wasted a wish! That was gonna happen already!"

Kousei raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Was that a proposal?" He questioned.

She started to blush a deep red.

"Oh no no that's not what I mea-" She said quickly embarrassed.

He cut her off with a kiss.

He pulled away laughing.

"I was just joking."

Kaori grumbled and sped up her pace.

Kousei laughed and followed her to the door of his house.

He rummaged deep in his pockets and pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

He opened the door and they took off their shoes and stepped inside.

It was even colder in his house then outside.

"Arghhh! How do you live in this ice block?!" Kaori said hugging her self.

"Sorry! I forgot to turn on the heating!" He quickly ran to the heater and turned up the dial.

Kaori shut the door and locked it and the house started to warm up.

Kaori followed Kousei into the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and looked through it and found some microwave ramen and salad.

"Sorry but this all I have." He said putting the food on the bench.

"It fine." Kaori said.

Kousei got out two bowls and cups of water and put them on the table.

Kaori started cooking the ramen in the microwave and got out spoons as Kousei washed the salad.

The microwave beeped and Kousei opened it and took out the ramen.

He poured the ramen in the bowls and put the salad on top and sighed.

"I don't think this is exactly a meal for kings." Kousei said.

Kaori laughed and sat down across from Kousei.

They ate in silence until they heard a rumble from outside.

"Hmm. Sounds like thunder." Kousei pulled out his phone and checked the forecast.

He almost chocked on his ramen as he read the forecast.

"What's wrong?' She asked as he was coughing.

"The forecast says we are gonna have strong winds and heavy rain till tomorrow!"

"I better call my parents then and tell them I'll have to stay the night. If thats okay with you of course." Kaori asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't make you go out in the storm!"

She dialed up her parents number and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Her mom said into the phone.

"Hi mom! I can't make it back tonight there's a big storm. Is it okay if I stay at Kousei's for the night?"

Even Kousei could hear her mum say "Yes!" a little to loud and quickly. She had clearly been waiting for this.

"Yes dear! You stay out for aslong as you like. Maybe even go on a honeymoon!"

"MOM!" Kaori yelled and hung up.

She sighed and rubbed her temples as she put her phone back in her pocket.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Here's another chapter! Sorry It took a bit!**


	11. Chapter 11

They made some tea in Kousei's kettle as the rain pelted down.

"Geez its heavy." Kaori said as it banged down on the roof.

Kousei poured the hot water into two mugs and let the tea bag soak.

"Kaori can you please turn on the TV? You can put on anything you want."

"Yay!" She said as she ran through the house and jumped onto the soft couch.

She flicked on the TV and scrolled through the shows on Netflix.

"Ughhh. Nothing good. Oh wait."

She clicked on a movie called Kimi No Na Wa(Your Name) and read the description.

"What have you decided on?" Kousei asked as he carried in the mugs of tea.

He handed her her tea and read the description.

"Looks good." He said as he sat down.

She hit play and sipped her tea.

 **2 hours later:**

The music and the ending credits started to go across the screen

Kaori was staring at the screen. She looked so annoyed Kousei thought.. and cute.

"Why did it have to end?!" She said as Kousei removed his arm from around her.

"That movie was so good!" She said as she stomped into the kitchen.

Kousei chuckled.

"Not funny!" She yelled from the kitchen.

This made him laugh more.

Kousei felt a bit sleepy and looked at his watch. 11:50!

"Kousei can we go to sleep now? I'm tired." She asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Sure."

They walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom.

"You first." Kousei said.

"No you first! Its your house."

"No its fine." He said as he shooed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

He walked into his bedroom and got changed into his boxers and t shirt.

Kaori went the toilet and brushed her teeth.

She was about to get changed when she realised she didn't have any thing to change into.

She opened the bathroom door a crack.

"Kousei." She yelled out.

"Yeah?" He said from his room.

"I don't have any pyjamas!"

"Oh. Uhhhh." He said as he looked through his drawer.

He pulled out a loose t shirt and some old and small pyjama pants. They might work.

He walked to bathroom door and passed them through the open crack.

"Will these be okay?" He asked.

"This will be fine. Thanks." She said as she closed the door.

She changed and opened the door. She skipped down the hall and into the bedroom. Kousei was already in bed and snoring.

She pouted and jumped on top of him.

He woke up with a start as he was flattened.

"Wha! Hey!" He said as he looked up.

"You didn't wait for me!" She said as she playfully hit him.

He laughed and opened the covers so she could wriggle in.

She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long. I kind of lost motivation :p**

 **But I'm back at it now! Sorry its short. I really should do a longer one after not updating for ages. Sorry!**

👋 **Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

The light shone through the window in streaks. The birds were chirping outside as a figured stirred in bed.

Kaori creaked open her eyes but shut them quickly as the light stung her eyeballs.

She opened them slowly and streched.

Yawning, she looked over at Kousei who was still sleeping.

Kaori giggled and started shaking Kousei awake.

"One more minute mum." Kousei groaned sleepily.

Kaori laughed.

"Its me dummy!"

Kousei sat up and rubbed his eys.

"Oh. Its just you. I'll go back to sleep then." He said as he went lie down again.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!" Kaori said as she hit him on the side of head.

He chuckled.

 **Tsubaki's Pov:**

*Geez. The rain was so heavy last night!* I thought to myself.

I opened the blinds in my bedroom and looked out at Kousei's window.

I saw Kousei and Kaori sitting on Kousei's bed. Their hair and the bed was messy and Kaori was wearing Kousei's clothes!

And then they started to kiss!

I felt the rage build up inside me.

I slammed open the windowed and yelled.

"KOUSEI! YOU UNDER AGE PERVERT!"

 **Kousei's Pov:**

"KOUSEI! YOU UNDER AGE PERVERT!"

I looked out my window and saw Tsubaki yelling that out her open window at 6:00 Am!

The words took a few seconds to register in my brain before I started blushing furiously.

I look over to Kaori who was doing the same.

I climbed out of bed and ran over to window and opened it.

"It-"

I was hit in the face hard with a ball.

It fell on to the ground leaving a big red mark on my face.

People standing in the street were staring at us.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled annoyed and embarrassed.

"ADMIT IT! YOU AND KAORI DID IT LAST NIGHT!"

If there wasn't anybody who wasn't already staring at us yet, they sure were now!

"TSUBAKI DON'T YELL THAT OUT! PEOPLE CAN HEAR YOU!"

Kaori was so red she looked like she was gonna faint!

I looked down at the street and standing right there was Kaori's father.

I gulped as steam was rising from his head.

He looked like he was gonna explode.

"KOUSEI YOUR DEAD!" Her father yelled.

Her father somehow kicked down the front door and charged up the stairs.

I ran to the bed and hid behind Kaori.

Her father slammed open the bedroom door and was death glaring me.

"N- n- nothing happened dad!" Kaori squeaked, but her father was listening.

 **No One's Pov:**

Kaori's father ran at Kousei!

Kousei yelped and dived out the open window.

Her father dived out the window after him and chased him down the street.

Kaori watched as Kousei ran down the street bare chested and wearing boxers at 6 am.

She started to laugh at how funny the scene was.

 **Later That Morning:**

Kousei, Kaori and Tsubaki walked to school together.

After lots yelling Tsubaki decided to believe them.

But she was still a bit sceptical.

Kousei saw Watari up head.

"Hey! Watari!"

Watari look behind him and stopped walking allowing them to catch up.

"Hi." Watari said as they started walking again.

As they were walking Watari noticed that Kousei had purple under his eyes and was walking a bit slugish.

"Are you okay Kousei?" He asked

"Huh. Oh yeah."

"Why do you look so tired?"

"Ask her." Kousei jabbed his thumb in the direction of Tsubaki.

Watari looked at Tsubaki who just shrugged.

Watari shrugged aswell as they walked to school.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates and such. I was busy watching clannad. The feels!**

 **So sorry about that. Also I would like to anounce I'm gonna start a clannad fanfic soon.**

 **"Yay!" (Says no one)**

 **Anyway bye!**


End file.
